


The Widow's Memoir

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Just something completely random *shrugs* I currently don't have a computer so um yeah I'm relying on the memo pad on my phone
Kudos: 1





	The Widow's Memoir

Do not be so easily deceived by this leather- bound book for it is not what you think... 

  
The Widow's Memoir appears as a normal journal that was written by a woman in mourning; however, that is just an illusion. An illusion created by the Idrizi. The Idrizi is a shadowy entity that is vampiric in nature with the exception that it feeds on grief as opposed to blood. Its preferred form is that of a book and the longer one has said book in their possession, the more likely they are to fall into a deep inescapable depression. Once this has occurred, the Idrizi will then continue to feed off them until they succumb to death.

  
Only the most skilled of magic users can see past the Idrizi's illusion and properly dispell it.


End file.
